


From Beyond The Farthest Star

by Esgalnen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: AU Final Episode Star Trek:Enterprise, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, Reversing Major Character Death, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: AU AN alternative view of the final episode of ST:Enterprise where 'Trip' Tucker survives the final episode and he and T'Pol reconcile. [Apologies for the rant at the beginning.]





	From Beyond The Farthest Star

**The very last episode of ENT: These Are The Voyages truly incensed me. I've read a number of reviews from those that wrote the episode; and those who acted in it. Most rated it so poorly that if it were possible to award it minus stars this would be a definite 'Fail'. I think that the concept of killing Commander Tucker smacks of spite – spite for what I don't know. If they wanted to create a memorable 'Valentine' episode is a send-off to all the crews of every starship bearing the name '** _**Enterprise'** _ **then they failed abysmally. This episode was** **not** **a 'Valentine'; it was an insult. It was an insult to those devoted Star Trek fans who'd stuck with the franchise for the previous three seasons; and it was an insult to ST: TNG as well, because Troi and Riker were merely used as framing devices for what should have been an ST: ENT Episode. And the audience themselves were subjected to at least two instances of pure spitefulness, for no other reason than dramatic effect. The first was 'Trip' Tucker's death – unnecessary. The second was Captain Archers speech which the audience never get to hear. I have to say, this level of pettiness takes some gall.**

**However I've made my point [and had my rant], and have decided to write my own Fanfic and rectify this problem so that Commander Tucker lives. So as you might have gathered this is an AU Story.**

 

From Beyond The Farthest Star

Phlox worked desperately trying to save Commander Tucker's life. He wasn't a praying man, but he couldn't begin to imagine the amount of current that had passed through the body in front of him. For one of the few times in his life Phlox was worried, despite his medical skillset, he wasn't sure he could save this young man. Commander Tucker convulsed on the table and his lips thinning in anguish, Phlox pressed another dressing against the young man's neck while his assistant administered a further injection

Archer was pacing the corridor his normally placid face strained with worry. A gentle hand on his arm roused him from his musings, "T'Pol!" He began and then he stopped, the young, dark-haired Vulcan was a sickly green and beads of perspiration stood out on her forehead, "Are you all right?"

"I can feel him –" she swallowed, "he's in so much pain; he's so frightened –" She broke off and Archer just had time to catch her as she collapsed.

Lifting the slight figure in his arms he was suddenly joined by another woman. Jade-green eyes regarded him quietly for a second or two and a clear voice said, "Let me help."

Archer nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and then this unknown female was pushing the door open and for the first time to his life he stood frozen to the spot. Phlox looked up, caught his eye and the briefest second Archer thought he gave his commanding officer the minutest shake of his head before returning to the task at hand, and Archer felt as though his world had been cut out from beneath him.

"Put Commander T'Pol here," the soft voice said; and he looked up to see the same young woman at his elbow, "come." She laid a cool hand on his arm and Captain Archer felt his fears dissolve away like mist in sunshine.

As she straightened up he swallowed and finally found his voice, "Who are you?"

"Bianca," she replied, "a pleasure, Captain. Now if you will excuse me."

Archer wanted to stop her, to ask who she was, what she was doing but he couldn't move. Bianca glided across to Dr Phlox, gently she pushed one of the attendants aside and then took Commander Tucker's right hand and laid her left her hand on his head, "Charles," she said firmly, "it will be all right."

Trip eyes flicked to meet hers and he took a breath, the soft golden glow began to emanate from her left hand. Archer stared as a beatific smile spread across Commander Tucker's face, "c'n breathe –" he muttered, "better –"

Bianca smiled, "Good. You'll be a bit stiff and sore for a few days I'm afraid Mr Tucker."

"Just so long as I'm here –" he muttered, and then he was asleep.

Bianca sighed and gave his hand a final squeeze, "Only you could try and conduct 10,000 volts, Commander – what are we going to do with you?" Then she gently laid her hands on Dr Phlox and his attendants and then stepped back. She returned to the still stunned man sitting beside Commander T'Pol. Kneeling down she took his hands, "Are you all right?" She asked softly.

A cracked laugh emerged from between his lips, "A bit stunned. Shocked if you must know."

"Yeah. _That_ I can understand." Bianca smiled.

"Are they all right?" Archer gestured to the frozen figures of Dr Phlox and his assistant.

Bianca looked across at the other biobed, "Yes. I've just tweaked their memories little bit – they won't remember me. Dr Phlox will remember only that he heroically managed to save Commander Tucker's life"

"And me?" Archer swallowed, "I suppose you have to do the same to me?"

Bianca smiled sadly, "Under normal circumstances – yes. However, I do not think these qualify as 'normal' circumstances – and I have some leeway with regard to my actions. I'll come and see you later – I promise."

Someone was shaking his shoulder, muzzily Archer looked up, "Wha–" he began.

"Commander Tucker is stabilised," Dr Phlox sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Gods! Only Mr Tucker could survive 10,000 volts being pumped through him."

Arches shook his head, a memory flickering on the edge of his consciousness like fish at the bottom of a pond. "He'll be all right," Phlox repeated. "What happened to Commander T'Pol?"

"She passed out outside sickbay while you with Mr Tucker," Archer replied. As they spoke T'Pol stirred and sat up, putting a hand to her head. "Commander – are you all right?"

"Just a bit dizzy. Trip!" She lifted her head and for a moment Archer thought that he could see real fear in her dark eyes.

"He's sedated," Phlox replied, "he'll be all right. A little sore perhaps – but he'll be all right."

T'Pol nodded, closing her eyes in relief. Phlox surveyed her compassionately, "Might I suggest a mild restorative, Commander, you can rest here for a while and then go back to your own quarters."

T'Pol opened her mouth but Archer lifted his hand, "No. Despite you saying that your relationship with Mr Tucker has been 'over' for eight months – I _saw_ you outside Sickbay – and to paraphrase Shakespeare 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much.'"

T'Pol scowled, as Archer rose to his feet and left the room. Porthos came gambolling towards him as he entered his quarters and Captain Archer knelt to stroke the dog's silky head and pat his rump.

"He's beautiful," a familiar voice said and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sorry, Captain," Bianca apologised. "I should not have appeared so abruptly."

Archer grinned, "That's all right. I was just expecting a more conventional announcement. Would you like to sit down?"

Bianca seated herself opposite him and folded her hands in the lap, Jonathan was slightly amused to see that Porthos waddled across to her and settled himself next to the chair. Bianca's sighed and then reaching down lifted the beagle into her lap. "Happy now?" She demanded, looking down into the bright brown eyes and lolling pink tongue.

"I think if Porthos could speak, he'd say yes," Archer responded. Sighing, Bianca fussed the dog and then gently set him back on the floor. "Now behave," she ordered, looking down at him, "your Master and I need to talk."

"Would you like a drink?" Archer asked, finally finding his voice, "you do drink?"

"I've been known to imbibe on occasion," Bianca replied. She watched as Captain Archer poured them each a glass and handed one to her.

"To Commander Tucker," he said softly, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Bianca raised her glass and took a sip of the amber liquid. Archer regarded her slowly for a moment or two and then he said, "I have a million questions –"

"Only a million?" She raised an eyebrow and Archer had to bite back a laugh. "I had hundreds of millions – and even now I have questions."

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked slowly, "or are you prohibited?"

"Not exactly prohibited," she replied, "but some of my story will need to be taken on faith."

" I had a conversation very similar to this almost 5 years ago – with a Vulcan named –"

"Shran," Bianca interjected, "yes, we know about him. Some of my friends have 'prodded' the Vulcans in the past."

Archer gaped at her, "You mean you've engineered human development?"

Bianca looked uncomfortable, "Have you ever heard of a man called Eric von Danikkan?"

Archer frowned, "Bit of a crackpot wasn't he?"

"In one sense – yes," Bianca admitted, "but in another – no. He posited that Aliens were visiting Earth and helping mankind build fantastic structures –"

"And he was wrong?"

"No – not wrong," Bianca replied, "he approached the concept from the wrong end. He thought that aliens would _want_ to announce themselves. That they would _want_ publicity – no self-respecting Visitor would seek something like that."

"So you did visit earth?" Archer's glass stopped halfway to his mouth.

"I was born in the year 1875, in the city of Chicago. When I was 16 years old I lost my entire family to a Typhoid outbreak." Bianca stopped, her eyes far away. "I left my family in our house and went out into the city; to try and get some help and some food. I have never seen anything like it in my life and I hope never to do so again," she smiled at Captain Archer, "I sat down on the park bench and looked around, it was awful. I think I was still in shock," she paused again and took a sip of her drink, "Apologies, Captain, it still gets to me sometimes."

"I can imagine," Archer responded sympathetically, "what happened?"

"There was a man sitting on the other end of the bench," Bianca replied, "and he asked if I was all right. I replied that I was hungry and that I'd left my family in a house. He gallantly offered to accompany me back to our house but when we got there it was too late. They were all dead –"

"I am deeply sorry," Archer replied sympathetically.

Bianca nodded, "This man offered to help me. At first I thought he was going to take me out of the city to put me in a Brothel. But he took my hand said, 'everything will be all right'; and then we were on another planet – Targates IV. It was beautiful except at that point I fell apart."

"He took care of you?" Archer asked sympathetically.

"Found a house for us – and doctor for me. As far as I understand it he explained that I'd just lost my entire family and that although he and I were both immune; my family was not. He was good to me." Bianca took another sip of her drink, "for months I thought he was either going to sell me; or bed me or both. But he never did. He showed me how different cultures operate; taught me how to fight; taught me to think. He gave me my life back – and then on my 25th birthday he sat me down and explained that he was part of something called the Q Continuum; that they were Immortal Beings who could manipulate Time and Space. He said that he thought I was worthy of joining their ranks – and that it was an opportunity to make a difference – not a license to do as I wished." Bianca paused again, at which point Archer's intercom crackled, "Captain, it's Doctor Phlox, Commander Tucker's awake."

"On my way," Archer replied, as he got to the door he turned, "Will Commander Tucker remember you?"

Bianca shook her head, "Shouldn't think so, in fact the only person who can remember what transpired in sickbay is –"

"Me," Archer interjected, "are you going to modify my memories too?"

"Although my mentor disagreed – I do not always 'modify' people's memories. It depends on the person involved – so with you – perhaps not."

"Mmmm," Archer paused at the door, "well? Are you coming?"

"Sir," Bianca fell into step beside him. Captain Archer pushed open the door to Sickbay and stepped over the threshold.

Trip was propped up on the bed, his hands encased in what appeared to be huge white mittens, "Sir," Trip grinned, "got myself really incapacitated this time."

"His hands were badly burned," Doctor Phlox explained, "I repaired the injuries; I just didn't want him using his hands until the new skin is fully healed."

"How long?" Archer asked.

"About three days," Phlox replied.

"Fair enough. Commander T'Pol," Archer turned to the young woman sitting next to Trip's bed, "how do you feel?"

"Better thank you, Captain," T'Pol replied, "I must apologise for my behaviour earlier."

"I believe that any Vulcan would say that 'The cause was sufficient.'" Archer replied.

A green flush travelled up T'Pol's cheekbones; ending at the tips of her ears, she looked down at her hands, unwilling to meet Archer's gaze.

"T'Pol," Archer said softly, "look at me." The young woman raised her head to stare up into Captain Archer's face, "as I said earlier, Commander, you protest too much with regard to Commander Tucker. I urge you both to re—examine your feelings. He smiled at Bianca, "Now if we might continue our previous conversation, Commander Clarke?"

"Certainly, Sir," Bianca replied, falling into step behind Captain Archer.

Lieutenant Reed was in the galley when Captain Archer and Commander Clarke stepped into the Refectory. He rose to his feet when he saw his superior officer, "Sir! Trip – Commander Tucker?"

"Will be fine, Lieutenant," Archer replied, he didn't miss the way eyes closed and tense shoulders relaxed among the rest of the crew.

"Will you join me for something to eat, Commander?"

"Delighted, Sir," Bianca replied, she looked across at Malcolm, "since we're almost home, Lieutenant, please join us."

Malcolm who'd been about to stand up, relaxed back into his seat with a wry grin. He turned to Bianca, "I've seen you in Sickbay a few times," he began, "assisting Doctor Phlox."

"Psychological Counselling is more my forte," Bianca replied, "I'm the one Doctor Phlox refers patients to when they're recovering from trauma."

"So Commander Tucker will have to come and speak with you?" Malcolm's mouth twisted in a scowl of disdain.

"I'd _like_ him to," Bianca replied, "but it'll be a miracle if he does. Your Bridge Crew, Captain Archer, are among the worst people for disregarding appointments." She gave him a fond grin, "but since their Commanding Officer is just as bad –"

Archer smiled back, "Point taken, Doctor. It's the nature of the Beast."

"Yes," Bianca smiled back, "I know."

Archer smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "Perhaps on this occasion I may take you up on the offer if it's still available."

"Certainly, Sir," Bianca replied. "What about you, Lieutenant Reed?"

Malcolm scowled and took a sip of his drink, "No thanks, Doctor, I think I can live without 'shrinks' poking into my head."

Bianca shrugged, "Fair enough. But my door is always open, Lieutenant."

Captain Archer looked down at his drink, trying to suppress a grin. Eventually he swallowed and looked up, "Commander Clarke, I believe we still have some business to address."

"Yes, Sir," Bianca finished the last of the coffee and rose to her feet.

"After you," Archer said, "if you please. What will you do once we get back?" He asked as they walked down the corridors.

"The Enterprise will be honoured; and I suspect there will be a promotion for you too, Captain," Bianca replied "I should really just disappear in the next few days – and gently modify the memories of your crew."

Archer nodded, "You said you were a Psychologist. Did you use this 'power' of yours when treating my crew?"

Bianca shook her head and smiled, "No. First time I used it was yesterday, for Commander Tucker."

Captain Archer nodded thoughtfully, and then he said, "Could you – I mean – would you be able to stop being a member of the Q Continuum?"

Bianca bit her lip thoughtfully, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been a valuable member of this crew for almost 5 years – I'd hate to lose you."

Bianca regarded him silently, if she left in the next day or so the question would never arise; nobody would even remember her. "Captain –" she began, "why would it matter so much? Once I'm gone you'll have no memory that I was ever here."

"I don't know," Captain Archer responded, "it just would, that's all."

"I'll think about it," Bianca promised, "but I make no promises."

"Nor would I expect it," Archer responded, "if the answer is 'No', then you will vanish from this ship and our memories – if the answer is 'Yes', then we will come to some arrangement."

Bianca nodded, "All right, Captain. I'm expecting my mentor later this evening."

Archer nodded and then left her standing in the hallway. A slight frown creasing her forehead, Bianca returned to her quarters. Her bag was already packed and she looked around her cabin; for the first time feeling a sense of sadness.

"Do you want to leave the Continuum?" a familiar voice asked, and Bianca turned to see another member of the Q standing behind her.

"I need to think," Bianca admitted, "you would probably call me a fool."

"No." The Q smiled, "I would not. Take what time you need – and let me know."

"I only have until this evening-"" Bianca began.

"You have eternity if you wish," The Q reminded her, "freeze time, and then you can consider all the alternatives."

Bianca suddenly had a mental image of the _Enterprise_ frozen in place, trying to get home, but never getting there. Bile rose in her throat and she fought the impulse to retch. "I shall consider it," she replied.

The Q smiled, "No you won't because you've already made up your mind, haven't you, Commander Clarke?"

Bianca opened her mouth to retort that she'd done nothing of the sort, and then a wry smile touched her lips, "Yes, Q, you're right. I have 'made up my mind' as you said. I shall stay as a human."

"Are you certain?" Q sighed, "yes I can see that you are. Very well. You may retain all your memories of who you were – and Starfleet Records will reflect your status. From now on you are your own person – but I think you have always been your own person. Haven't you, ma petite?"

Tears pricked the back of Brianna's eyelids, "It has been a privilege, Patrick," she began, addressing him by name for the first time in almost a century.

"Non, ma Cherie," Patrick replied softly, taking her shoulders and gently touching his lips to hers, "the privilege was mine. Will you take an old Egyptian Blessing with you? _May God be between Thee and harm, in all the empty places you must walk._ " And then she was alone. Wiping the back of her hand across her suddenly wet eyes, Bianca went in such of her Commanding Officer. Captain Archer was in Sickbay sitting next to Commander Tucker. Phlox had determined that the dressings could be removed and now there was only healing pink skin to show that he'd ever been injured.

"A remarkable recovery," Phlox remarked as he disposed of the bandages. "However, I want you to remain in Sickbay for another day. Some of those conduits release toxic gases when heated." Reluctantly Trip nodded.

Archer looked up as Bianca entered the room and brown eyes met jade-green ones. Archer rose smoothly to his feet, "You've decided?" Suddenly unable to speak, Bianca nodded, Archer continued, "and you're staying?" She nodded again and was suddenly enfolded in strong, warm arms.

"I'm so glad," he murmured, "I would have missed you – whatever machinations you could have performed."

"Flatterer," Bianca murmured against his ear.

"Wha's going on?" Trip slurred, opening his eyes.

"Commander Clarke has just told me that she will remain as part of the _Enterprise_ crew." Archer replied, "although I'm still hoping that I can persuade her to join my staff when we reach Earth." Archer continued, "if you're agreeable."

"Yes, Captain, I'd like that very much,"

"Good," Archer smiled, "because I wasn't going to accept your refusal. So, shall we go celebrate?"

Bianca raised her hands palm upwards, "Since I'm being shanghaied I have no choice but to acquiesce gracefully."

"That's settled then," Archer smiled, "I'll crack open that bottle of champagne I've been saving for 4½ years."

"Not sure what you'll do with a Psychologist on your staff though," Bianca admitted.

"I'll think of something," Archer replied, "and I should like to know you better. Are you willing, Commander?"

"Yes, Captain, I think I am," Bianca replied thoughtfully.

"Then let us go celebrate," Archer replied, "and please, call me Jonathan."

"Bianca," she replied, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. "Lead the way, Jonathan."

Commander Tucker watched them leave, a puzzled frown creasing his forehead. He was still frowning when T'Pol entered the Sickbay. She regarded him quietly, "Are you all right, Charles?"

Trip mangaged a wry smile, "Captain Archer and this Commander Clarke; I've never seen him so taken with a crew member before."

"Commander Clarke is an unusual woman," T'Pol remarked, "I see no cause for concern, it is a good thing that Captain Archer has found a companion."

"Perhaps I'm the problem," Trip mused, "it was always me and him before – you know?"

"And what about us?" T'Pol asked, "where do we go from here?"

Trip sighed, "I don't know, T'Pol, I still feel an attraction to you, sometimes I think I can still feel you-"

For only the second time in his life, Trip saw T'Pol blush as a greenish tinge swept across her cheeks; eventually she looked up to see Trip's gaze fixed on her, "I felt you," she whispered, "I felt you when you were injured -" she swallowed, looking down at her hands, ""I've never been so afraid-" Trip was shocked to see a tear sliding down T'Pol's face.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to take her hand. To their shock, the old connection they'd thought had gone snapped back into place and he could feel how upset and shaken she was.

She looked up at him with widening eyes, "It's still there," she gasped.

""It's all right, Darlin'," Trip said, gently stroking the back of her hand.

T'Pol sniffed, "I'm _supposed_ to be a logical Vulcan," she complained, "my family won't be too pleased with this emotional display."

"And who's going to tell them?" Trip enquired, "not me."

T'Pol managed a watery smile, "I'm confused, Trip, I thought I knew what I wanted. But when you almost died-" she swallowed and Trip gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She looked up at him and continued, "I thought our relationship was finished; but now I'm not so sure. I've suddenly realised our connection is still as strong and present as it always was and I want us to be together." She swallowed again, "I-I understand if you-you don't feel the same-" She looked up to see Trip gazing at her, his eyes shining with adoration.

"Darlin', I've known for months that I'd fallen in love with you. I let you end our relationship because I thought you didn't-"

T'Pol raised a tear-stained face to stare at him and said, "You still love me? You would consent to be joined with me?"

"In a heartbeat," Trip replied, "name the date and time."

Meanwhile Jonathan Archer was handing a glass of champagne to the woman seated opposite, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're staying," he said, "I realise how difficult to leave it must have been."

"I don't know," Bianca mused, "I think I was ready to leave. People think immortality is wonderful; but sometimes it really _sucks_ ; knowing that you will go on forever and those you come to respect and even love won't. You may go back in a thousand years and find nothing of the people you once knew. That hurts."

"And what will the other members of the Q Continuum think?" Archer asked.

"My mentor will see that I live the rest of my life without repercussions," Bianca replied, "and for that I am grateful."

"I did not make that offer lightly," Archer said, "whatever the future holds I would like you to be with me."

"As a member of your Team?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"That, and perhaps as something more," Archer replied, "would you be willing to try?"

Bianca eyed him thoughtfully, "Yes, Jonathan, I would."

"Then we will toast to that," Archer responded, touching his glass to hers. "To the future, Bianca."

She smiled back, "To the future, Jonathan."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise or any of the characters involved except Dr Bianca Clarke and 'Patrick' her mentor from the Q Continuum. I make no money from this story having written it simply for pleasure. Star Trek:Enterprise and it's characters are owned by CBS.


End file.
